


Luna Roja

by rozalty



Series: Crackships [9]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: ten learns a girl group song on the guitar to impress a cute boy





	Luna Roja

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a moomoo but goddamn mamamoo has been doing their elemental concept or whatever and i'm highly in love with it especially their new latin sounding song (also my love for rodrigo y gabriela is a bit too obvious in this i apologise)
> 
> crackship: ten of nct/youngjae of got7  
> song: egotistic by mamamoo

It hadn’t been difficult for Ten to get the car from Johnny, telling his roommate that he needed it for a date — and while he hadn’t been entirely incorrect, it was a vastly different type of date from what Johnny probably thought he was talking about, and it was much more different from what Ten was doing.

Ever since coming to Spain for a foreign exchange program in school, Ten had fallen in love with the Spanish culture there. So when Samuel, a classmate of his, suggested that Ten audition to perform Friday nights at a bar called  _ Luna Roja, _ the Thai man had jumped at the idea. He had attended the audition with his beat up guitar and torn up jeans, his hair hanging in his face as he plucked out the notes to  _ Diablo Rojo _ by Rodrigo y Gabriela, only to be stopped in the middle of his song with an enthusiastic, ‘ _ ¡Estás contratado, chico! _ ’, and an envelope of his first paycheck since he had been needed to perform that night.

So Ten had a standing date every night with the stage of  _ Luna Roja _ , playing all sorts of music. He would usually start out the night with a Rodrigo y Gabriela song, followed by whatever requests the audience had. He would play English, Spanish, Portuguese, Thai, and even Korean music — whatever his audience wanted of him to play. It was still a secret to Johnny, but Ten knew that his roommate and best friend wouldn’t care what he was doing.

“Will you play Egotistic by Mamamoo?” The soft voice said to him in accented English, and Ten was brought back out of his thoughts to see a strawberry blond man standing in front of the stage.

He was smitten, truly.

It hadn’t been the first time that this stranger had requested that song — in fact, the strawberry blond asked him every Friday night for the past month to perform that song, and it had always cracked Ten’s heart just a little to tell him a quiet, ‘sorry, I don’t know that song’. But of course, Ten was Ten, and he had learned that song as quickly as he possibly could to please his strange boy.

Johnny had always said that Ten only did anything for other people when he wanted to get laid, and while Johnny was  _ wrong _ (okay, mostly right, but that would never be admitted), Ten hated to see the disappointed look on the beautiful man’s face.

“I can, yeah. But I might need a second voice, and I’m just one person.” Ten said, watching with a small smile as the strawberry blond’s lips curled upwards into a delighted smile.

“I . . . I could sing it with you? If they’ll allow that.” He said, and Ten nodded once while holding out his hand.

“I’m Ten. What’s your name,  _ hermoso? _ ” Ten purred out quietly, and the strawberry blond’s cheeks turned a bright red as he took his hand.

“Youngjae. I’m here from Seoul, as an exchange student.” The strawberry blond said, and Ten watched him as he shook his hand firmly. “I leave in a couple weeks.”

“Then it’s a good thing I learned that song for you, so we could perform it together.” Ten said, motioning to the stage as he stood up. Immediately, the bar’s patrons quieted down when he made it clear that he was about to start performing, his list of requests all finalised, and he nodded once at the bartender. “I’ll introduce you when I’m to your song, okay?”

Youngjae nodded once before taking a step back, and Ten focused on a point on the wall across from him as he greeted the bar’s patrons in both Spanish and English. The languages flowed easily off his tongue, and he kept his introduction quick before his fingers were flying into  _ Diablo Rojo _ — a favourite of his as many of the patrons enjoyed the fast plucking of the guitar strings under his fingers.

He went through a plethora of instrumental and lyrical songs, ranging from English to Spanish to even an acoustic version of Seventeen’s newest Japanese release, Call Call Call, that Johnny’s girlfriend Momo had requested from him. Finally, he made it to the song that Youngjae had requested, and he smiled dazzlingly into the crowd.

“Now, I know that I usually sing by myself, but today I have a guest with me. Please welcome, Youngjae.” Ten said, motioning to Youngjae by the bar, and he grinned widely as the other waded through the crowd that had gathered at the front of the stage. He reached down to pull up the other man beside him, patting his shoulder.

“I can harmonise the higher parts if you rap.” Youngjae whispered quietly, and Ten nodded his agreement before plucking out the beginning notes of ‘Egotistic’.

As Youngjae started the song, it was as if they had sung together before, easily switching off parts and jamming out to the song together. Youngjae was even making jerking movements as if he wanted to dance, and that put a wide grin on Ten’s face that didn’t seem to want to go away. It wasn’t until the end of the song when Ten got to hear the strawberry blond belt out Solar’s high notes, and the Thai thought that he fell in love just a little.

The bar was silent until they were done with the song, and then the  _ loudest _ round of applause Ten had ever heard in the bar started, and his cheeks turned a bright red as he felt the weight of Youngjae’s arm around his shoulders.

“You don’t leave for another couple of weeks, you said?” Ten asked, trying to act nonchalant as he turned his head to look up at Youngjae (the strawberry blond was just the right height for Ten to tilt his head up and — don’t think about it Ten, not yet).

“Yeah, but I’ve been super busy doing homework and stuff. I’m glad that break is about to start before finals.” Youngjae mumbled in reply, turning to look down at Ten with a knowing grin.

“I’ve been here for a couple years. Maybe I could show you around tomorrow?” Ten said, raising an eyebrow as he leaned into the other man’s side.

“I’ll give you my number.” Youngjae said, turning his head to look back at the bar’s patrons and give them a thanking wave, and Ten felt giddy as he automatically turned to say his normal ending bit.

He would have to borrow Johnny’s car again tomorrow, but he was sure that his Chicago native roommate wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i will happily take requests on [tumblr](https://rozalty.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
